This invention relates to a retainer clip for attaching components to a belt molding. In particular, this invention relates to a retainer clip for attaching a keypad or the like to a belt molding.
The Ford Explorer is available with a keyless entry system. A keypad is provided on the door, near the door handle. The keypad is operatively connected to a processor which is connected to the door lock. When the operator keys in the correct code, the doors unlock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,325 describes a typical system.
In most applications, the keypad is mounted either to the upper region of the outer door panel or to the housing surrounding the door handle. The upper region of the door panel is preferred over the door handle housing since the upper door region presents a better aesthetic and ergonomic position. However, the upper door region requires an aperture to be punched in the outer door panel. If molds already exist for stamping the door panel, then adding the additional punching operation can only be accomplished at considerable cost. Thus, the introduction of a keyless entry system has been limited to new vehicle designs.
A logical location for the keypad would be on the beltline weatherstrip or molding. The weatherstrip usually comprises a rigid substrate coated with a polymer. Examples of beltline weatherstrips are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,865; 5,564,249; and 5,605,736. However, there is a very limited volume available in this region of the door. The inner and outer door panels are converging together while leaving an opening through which the window pane extends. Heretofore, the beltline weatherstrip has not been used as a location for mounting the keypad of the keyless entry system.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a retainer clip for attaching a keypad or the like to a belt molding.
It is desirable to provide a retainer clip for receiving a keypad and the like. The clip has a face plate having a plurality of apertures. A wall extends from the face plate. The wall has a plurality of tangs spaced thereabout. The wall is configured to be received within an aperture in a beltline molding. The wall is sized to position the face plate in the aperture of the beltline molding. The tangs cooperate with the beltline molding to retain the faceplate to the beltline molding. The wall is configured to snappingly receive the keypad.
It is further desirable to provide in combination, a beltline molding, a retainer clip and a keypad. The beltline molding has a U-shaped rigid member having an aperture. The retainer clip has a face plate having a plurality of apertures. A wall extends from the face plate. The wall has a plurality of tangs spaced thereabout. The wall is configured to be received within the aperture in the beltline molding and sized to position the face plate therein. The tangs cooperate with the beltline molding to retain the faceplate thereto. The keypad has a plurality of buttons. The keypad engages the wall positioning the buttons within the apertures of the retainer clip.